Pez
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: Al intentar expresarlo no lo consigue. Se extiende su rubor y siente las mejillas ligeramente húmedas. Maldice en voz baja. Haruka se le adelanta con un sincero "Creo que ya sé lo que quiero hacer cuando me gradúe" captando su total atención y distrayéndolo, sólo un minuto, de su vergüenza. —Estar contigo. Haru/Rin/Haru. *BL* Leves spoilers.


**Renuncia: **todo de Kyoto Animation.

Voy a repetir lo que he estado diciendo como una posesa en Tumblr: They're back! TuT Ok, hablando en serio yo quería escribir un angst (de otra serie) cuando vi el cap nuevo de Free!, creo que eso lo resume todo XDXD

Sé bien que me salen puras cosas insulsas y raras con estos dos, pero me pueden. Me pueden como ninguna pareja lo ha hecho antes. Y después de notar cómo era su relación antes y cómo es ahora me pongo sentimental.

* * *

**PEZ.**

El cielo derrama las lágrimas que a Rin le da por ocultar, en ésa tarde donde el sol se ha escondido y ambos están ocultándose tras un techo laminado en Iwatobi. Desde un principio debió sospechar que Haruka tramaba algo, y claro que lo tramó, pero ahora, más fatigado que apenado (y es que la pena se diluye, entre gota y gota y alguno que otro suspiro de Makoto, que ha decidido ir a donde Nagisa, Rei y Gou luciendo ante sus ojos como un demonio vil y no un chico tan inocente como esa sonrisa suya hace creer) a Rin se le traban las palabras.

Una parte de sí se reprocha por haberle permitido a Makoto huir de ése modo tan descarado, dejándolo "solo" con Haru; la otra sigue pensando en su pregunta de recién. Y en los pétalos, los que se humedecen a tan sólo un par de pasos, en la piscina. Los que anheló ver en antaño. Los que estaban ahí _casi _sólo para él, como si los hubiese invocado como por arte de magia. Y Haruka. De no ser por Haru podrían haber transcurrido varios años más y jamás cumpliría su sueño de observar una alberca repleta de éstos. También lo tiene claro.

Se remueve nervioso y aquella interrogante tan simple pero dolorosa continúa acosándolo. Haruka lo mira de reojo, en silencio, siempre en silencio. Hasta que Rin no logra contenerse más y lo suelta, un escueto: «gracias». Sin rodeos, sin _tacto_.

Cree haberse quitado un peso de encima, no obstante, Haruka no aparta sus pupilas de aguamarina de él y la ansiedad vuelve a consumirlo. Oh, es incómodo. Muy incómodo. Porque lo suyo no son los agradecimientos y Haruka lo sabe tan bien como él. Y ahora daría todo por hacerse invisible, o porque un rayo le cayese encima, mínimo que le salga una aleta y una cola para irse nadando lejos —cada vez más lejos.

Para su desgracia nada de eso ocurre, en su lugar, Haruka se le acerca (_casi_ imperceptiblemente).

La sangre se le sube a las mejillas al oírlo y poco le falta para toser y ahogarse y ser recordado como «Rin Matsuoka, el tiburón que sabía llorar y leía a Benedetti en su tiempo libre». Y es que Haru es tan sencillo, sin complicaciones.

— Podemos llenar de pétalos la piscina el año que viene. Si no tienes algún problema con ello.

Al verlo, Rin piensa que es un idiota. Piensa que si no sabe qué va a ser de sí mismo cuando acabe la preparatoria mucho menos entenderá que dentro de un año él posiblemente ya se habrá ido. Que en el fondo quiere pedirle que se una a las grandes ligas, sólo por permanecer juntos. Y que la idea de separarse otra vez le provoca un ardor en la garganta.

No dice nada de eso, por supuesto. Mantiene la cabeza en lo alto, admirando el paisaje.

Casi le da por chillar y pegar un brinco al sentir la mano de Haruka posada en su hombro derecho, y a Haruka, observándolo persistente, implacable. Exige una respuesta. Que se haga presente y no sea una sombra más en las calles. Entiende que puede confiar en él —y viceversa. Y Rin debe morderse la lengua para no soltar una gilipollez de novela rosa (_porque tu sonrisa ilumina más que mil estrellas, y es gratis_.)

Al cabo de un rato, y un arduo debate mental, murmura un: sí, por qué no —le sabe a mentira—. Y recuerda sus palmas chocando, al empatar en aquella carrera; recuerda el brillo en la expresión de Haruka cuando le dijo «Calentaré ése semblante tan frío». Y el cómo dio por sentado que aparecería en Iwatobi, únicamente porque se lo había pedido él. Entonces vuelve su vista hacia Haruka, quien no ha apartado la suya, y los labios le tiemblan al ser incapaz de soltar lo que en verdad quiere.

Al intentar expresarlo no lo consigue. Se extiende su rubor y siente las mejillas ligeramente húmedas. Maldice en voz baja. Haruka se le adelanta con un sincero…

— Creo que ya sé lo que quiero hacer cuando me gradúe.

…captando su total atención y distrayéndolo, sólo un minuto, de su vergüenza.

— Estar contigo.

Y entonces el corazón le salta y está seguro, en ésta ocasión sí, de que pegará un grito para nada masculino. No le importaría que viniese un tsunami, en lo absoluto. O que Makoto los interrumpiera y besara a Haruka en frente de sus narices (bueno, tal vez lo segundo sí le disgustaría, bastante). Carraspea un par de veces, pues ha perdido el habla. Y le mira, esperando secretamente que no se le note la felicidad en el rostro. Se acercan otro tanto.

Hay un _bueno ya, acepto. Deja de aprovecharte con tanto descaro de mí_ implícito en el aire. Y Rin finge que ésa frase no es la más hermosa que ha oído en un buen rato y que el momento en que Makoto ha vuelto y no hace ni una pregunta respecto a por qué Haru se encuentra _tan_ pegado a él es incómodo para uno, no para tres —y él es ese uno, lastimosamente—. Por lo que Haru contesta con un poco original: «hacía mucho viento y me trajo hacia ésta dirección, estaba helado, y Rin es muy cálido» acrecentando su pena a niveles desproporcionados. Y alejando cualquier preocupación sobre lo que deparará el futuro.

(»un futuro donde permaneceré a tu lado Rin, _sí o sí_)

No puede evitar insultar a las sakuras, también. Al fin y al cabo éstas son las culpables de que se comporte como un pez y no un tiburón al corresponder con ansias un apretón de manos a Haruka Nanase en una tarde lluviosa donde el cielo llora todo lo que él no.

**#End**


End file.
